HoloProject
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} HoloProject's Story Not much is known about HoloProject Aurelius' past, only that he arrived one rainy night in Silverwind by boat. When he got off the boat people, as kind as people are, greeted him and welcomed him to Silverwind... HoloProject just walked by them and right out the city gate. HoloProject went on a journey to the snowy fields of the southwest. There he started to lay the foundation for what would be known as Castle Aurelius. When he was later checked on, he had met two companions. TR3CK and Xaio30. This is when he founded the Order of Aurelius. The Order of Aurelius was a unknown order of assassins who, according to records, never even had one paying customer. This eventually led to the downfall of the Order. After the Order's downfall, HoloProject left Ceardia for some time. No one know where he went, or why he went there. During this period TR3CK and Xaio30 died of unknown reasons, and are presumed to be buried in the old Aurelius Village. When HoloProject later returned to Ceardia he wandered in the remains of his castle, now inhabited by vagrants. This is when HoloProject met up with his old friend Kickarsey who had gone and started a new faction called Requiem. Kickarsey asked HoloProject if he needed a faction, which HoloProject needed. HoloProject worked a while as an offi cer of Requiem, when someone made him an offer he couldn't refuse. HoloProject had for a while thought of re-opening Aurelius, but sadly his wallet was to thin. This is when p99rsy wanted to sell his 20 member faction for 59silver! 59 SILVER! This was well within HoloProject's budget, and he therefore bought the faction Foretold from p99rsy, but wanting something of his own, he renamed it Nightfang. HoloProject now became the King of Nightfang. At first the still loyal subjects of p99rsy were sceptical, and some left, but some stayed. HoloProject currently holds the title King of Nightfang, but after the vote of 2012-06-10 regarding if the faction should move to a new location or remain where they are, there have been rumors about HoloProject starting a secret order of assassins and thiefs just to get back to his roots as an assassin. Just to remain loyal to Kickarsey, and because the empire Nightfang were in had an anti-vampire policy, he combined forces with Requiem and became part of the Requiem Empire. The Nightfangs - Myth or Truth? The Nightfangs is the name of the secret order that HoloProject is rumored to be working with. This order is said to be made up of assassins, known as Bloodfangs, and thiefs, known as Shadowfangs, alike. Not much has been found on the Nightfangs, except their motto: ''We are the hand on your purse, we are the knife in your back, we are murderers and we are thiefs, we are Nightfangs. '' It is said that the Nightfangs came from the land of Karahn, where they accepted contracts for both theft and assassination. That HoloProject named his new faction after the unknown order is unclear. Maybe he is trying to establish the order in Ceardia aswell. The last thing known about the Nightfangs is their crest, which resembles a Moon with two fangs on it, which from one there is blood dripping from it. The crest is meant to be placed on a darkblue background with silver lining the entire thing. Category:Members Category:Nightfang Members